Ninjago Garmadon's Revenge
by anarchy135
Summary: Garmadon plots on taking over Ninjago. He failed once, but will he fail this time?
1. Chapter 1

All skeletons,stone warriors, and snakes bowed their heads as Garmadon walked through. "This time will be time the ninja will pay, we will not loose!I will not accept defeat this time! They will loose!"Garmadon protested. "How will you accomplish that?" said someone in a black cloak. "Who are you?"Garmadon asked. "I am Black Cloak." His voice was high, but firm. "I assure you. You will fail Garmadon." "Do not under estimate me!You have not yet seen my true power." Garmadon scolded. "You have idea. I no lots about you."

"Hmm." Garmadon thought. Black Cloak turned and left. _At Ninjago city_. The ninjas stopped by the clothing store. At the window stood sweaters and T-shirts with the ninjas on them. One was a sweater with Jay and Nya holding hands, one had Cole with his arms crossed, one had Kai on fire, one was a hoody with Zane half nindroid have normal. On the other window were ninja costumes. All the suits they have ever worn except the new ones they just got a couple months ago.

They continued walking. Lloyd was wearing a golden sweat shirt with his symbol on it, Kai was wearing a red hoody with fire on the down left corner,Zane was wearing a hoody with ice shards on it, Jay was wearing a blue sweatshirt with a bolt of lightning on it, and Cole was wearing a brown shirt with a black blazer on op of it. "I'm glad there's no more evil lurking around." Cole said delighted. "Yeah no more skeletons,snakes,and stone warriors!" Jay replied. "Lloyd stopped walking and thought._I need to know more about Garmadon's plan_. He thought to himself. He turned and ran.

The other four didn't even notice him. "Wait. Where's Lloyd?" Kai asked. "I sense he is doing something busy." Zane suggested. "Lloyd! Lloyd!Lloyd where are you?" They all cried looking around. A couple of kids came around the corner. "Look its the ninja!" One of them cried. All the kids rushed over to them asking for started sighning right away. Cole joined in the Zane and Kai. They forgot all about looking for Lloyd. Some news reporters and camera guys arrived taking pictures and talking at the cameras.

_Meanwhile_, Black Cloak arrived in Garmadon's lair defeating all of the guards easily. He approached Garmadon's throne. "Well if it isn't would-be Lord Garmadon." He greeted."Black Cloak! How did you get past all the defenses?!" Garmadon asked surprised. "It was no trouble Garmadon." Black Cloak answered. "You will bow down before me once I take over Ninjago!" Garmadon cried with pried. All of his soldiers bowed down to him. Black Cloak did nothing but laugh so hard."You think you can take over Ninjago?I highly doubt that! You failed once and you'll fail once again!"

"You just watch Black just watch!"Garmadon yelled. Black Cloak turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Stone warriors and skeletons marched torwards Ninjago city. "I thought they were destroyed, well time to use what ninjas tought me." Jared said. He was dressed like the ninjas' suit except brown."Ninjaaago!" He cried turning into a brown tornado. He spinned over torwards the skeletons sending their bones flying everywhere using the power of wind. He took out his elemental wind struck at some stone warriors, but the general attacked. "You're not going to win!" Jared cried with enthusiasm."Ha ha ha. We have a new plan this time!" The general replied with a smerk on his eyes.

Jared squinted and slashed the general away. He couldn't here the Garmatron coming, because the citizens were screaming and running away in fear. Lloyd appeared on his golden dragon. He fired a blast of light from his dragon at the Garmatron. The Garmatron activated a dark ninjas arrived with their swords drawn. Jay and Cole struck at the stone warriors while Kai and Zane were doing spinjitsu on the skeletons. Soon serpentine reinforcements arrived.

"I sense we won't be able to win." Zane exclaimed. "Don't say that, we will definetly win!" Kai snapped at him. Cole and Jay exchanged looks. "Zane might be right." Jay said slashing away a stone warrior. "Maybe," Cole said kicking a stone warriors in the stomach. Kai slashed at a stone warrior. Zane did a spin kick on two stone warriors. "Tornado of Creation!"Kai cried."Earth!" "Ice!" Fire!" "Lightning!" "Ninjago!" They all formed a huge elemental tornado! They managed to suck up some stone warriors and skeletons.

In the Garmatron stood Skales. He fired a blast at Kai. "Aargh! Aaaaahh! Grrrrr! Raaaaah!"Kai's eyes turned purple and his body become black and gray. He pounced at Cole and started punching his face menacingly. Zane kicked him off of Cole. "Aargh! You guys will never win!Evil will rule!" Kai shouted."I'll take care of him." said Zane. Kai pulled out his sword threatening to stab or chop off Zane's head. Zane charged,but Kai kicked him away. Kai then made a ring of fire. Lloyd's dragon shot a beam of light at Kai. Kai fell to the ground with color on his body.

"What happened?Why does my head hurt?" He asked weakly."We have other problems to deal with." Zane said pulling him up. Jared and Lloyd headed torwards the ninjas."What do we do now?"Jared asked. "Give up is not what we'll do." Lloyd suggested. Gold and silver tornadoes spinned torwards them. "Sensei! Mother!" Lloyd cried.


	3. Chapter 3

The ninjas didn't know what else to pulled out a scroll. Jay made a forcefeild with his sword. "According to this scroll it says:_Once all elemental swords are together it will form an Ultimate Elemental sword for the Ultimate spinjitsu master to use_. "I see. Ninja put your swords together." Sensei Wu suggested. The ninjas put their swords together. The swords went into Kai's sword. There was big flash. Then floating in the air was the Dragon Sword of Fire, or at least looked like. "The sword of fire?" Kai asked. "No, the elemental sword." It landed in Lloyd's hands then glowed.

He stabbed it on the floor. A blast of light spread throughout all of Ninjago. The Dark Island sank deep into the water. All evil was destroyed. Black Cloak returned to Garmadon's lair. Garmadon was glowing and groaning. "It looks like you lose." Was all Black Cloak said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Garmadon cried as he poofed away. Black Cloak took of his hood and there was the face of Lloyd. He smiled then turned and left. _**THE END**_


End file.
